Building the Blocks
by EmySA
Summary: Basically the New Directions/Trouble-tones in Pre-K   kindergarten  Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own glee!**

Quinn Fabray walked across that Pre-K parking lot like she owned it. Her blonde hair pulled perfectly into a high pony, bouncing off her shoulders as she strutted up to the main desk with her mother, Judy Fabray.

Judy quickly glanced at her watch and signed in Quinn, eager to get off to work, "Mommy, may I go say hi to Brittany?" she asked, not waiting for an answer, she ran towards a tall blonde girl with her hair up in pigtails, playing with some My-Little-Ponies. "Hey Quinny! Wanna play horses with me?" Brittany exclaimed. "Sure sounds fun Brittany!" answered Quinn, and then a tall brown haired, freckled face boy came up looking at them quizzically, asking if they'd seen a boy named Noah. Brittany's response was "Like the ark?" but Quinn answered "nope" and he ran off elsewhere. About twenty minutes later, a small 4-year-old Latina walked in with a look that told Quinn "She's mine". Santana promptly walked over and sat down on the other side with Brittany and continued to ignore Quinn.

Quinn, not seeing the reason to stick around unwanted, decided to go over to a table where a bunch of kids were coloring. Once there, she looked around, two Asian kids, one girl and one boy shared a seat and colored on the same piece of paper. Beside them sat a thin boy with suspenders and glasses, drawing a giraffe. "Nerds" Quinn muttered under her breath, and scanned the room, in the corner three kids seemed to be playing dress up and singing, while on the other side, that brown haired boy played with what looked like a kid with one stripe of hair running down his head. None of them looked exactly appealing.

Finally after standing around long enough, a blonde haired boy introduced himself as Sam and asked Quinn if she wanted to play Star-Wars with him. Better than nothing, thought Quinn as she grabbed the red lightsaber with Sam's instructions and waved it around pretending to know what she was doing. A rather large dark girl walked over, noticing that Quinn seemed in dire need of some rescuing.

Once she'd gotten a proper hold of Quinn's hand she dragged her over to where a small porcelain faced boy stood looking annoyed by a very short brunette with a mouth just as big as her face. "Oh my dear Barbara, look what the cat dragged in." being very articulate for a five year old, Quinn just pretended to know what half those words meant, and busied herself with trying to listen to Kurt who was trying find a princess gown with a color that would flatter her skin tone. The day went by fast and before she knew it her first day of Pre-K was over. Judy Fabray came and picked her up; Quinn blabbered to her mom all about her day, and the new people she had met.

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter I'll do another character of the New Direction/Trouble tones or any other characters from glee. I'm thinking of adding Dave ****and Lauren from season 2. Next POV might be Pucks, but if you'd rather someone else's just request in a review! Ill update each time I get a review and if I get multiple reviews in one day I'm just updating per day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel Berry woke up ready for anything that might come to her. With her Mary Janes polished to perfection and her long brown hair, neatly parted with her purple headband (complete with sparkly stars) and most importantly Boo, her trusty stuffed bear. Together Boo and Rachel trotted downstairs to eat breakfast, Leroy her dad had prepared a variety of fresh fruits and veggies with a glass of O.J (**Rachel is a** **vegan**).

Rachel hungrily cleaned off the plate and sipped down the orange juice, eager to get off to school. Hiram walked in the room wearing an expensive looking tux, and checking his Rolex watch, motioning for Rachel to get in the car.

The ride was short and as soon they were there, Rachel suddenly sank down in her seat with a flood of worry rushing to her very core. Hiram, sensing trouble looked her in eye and said "Rachel Barbara Berry, if you don't get your butt in that Pre-K classroom I'm taking away all of your Barbara Streisand CD's". Never in his life had he seen a five year old grab her stuffed animal and run out of the car into the building so fast.

As soon as Rachel was safe from the wrath of her fathers warning, the worry set back in. Most of the kids she didn't know at all, and the kids she did know were Santana and Noah. Neither one of them was very fond of her anyways, but a small pale boy caught her eye. She ran over to where he was sitting and introduced herself "I'm Rachel Berry, and I can spell Berry, but not Rachel. Plus I'm a shining star." She indicated towards her headband as she said the last bit. He looked unimpressed and this upset Rachel, time for my secret weapon, she thought, and pulled out Boo.

Boo had a funny way of bringing people together. Maybe it was the goofy grin on the bear, or his cool, sophisticated personality, as Rachel had modestly pointed out. But twenty minutes later they were playing Princesses and conversing on Kurt's red neck tie/bow. After an hour of playing dress up, they were ready for something else. They decided to sing a song they both agreed on: ABC by Michael Jackson. There five-year-old voices might have sounded like a bird squawking to some, but it was music to Mercedes Jones ears.

Mercedes didn't know if she was drawn in at the ABC or the 123, but it didn't seem to matter. She felt like it was a force pulling her to the boy and girl, to belt out the lyrics to the song with them. Which she did of course, She was welcomed into their group with open arms.

Mercedes Jones was a good girl. A girl who sang at church, washed her hair and cleaned her room, so when she saw that poor little pissed-off looking blonde girl being told to play Star-wars with Sam Evans, her neighbor, she felt it was the right thing to do. She walked over there and brought "Quinn" over to their group, Rachel grumbled around a little bit, when Quinn told her that Boo wasn't real, but Kurt latched on right away and began to pick out a dress for Quinn.

Rachel didn't like Quinn, and didn't want to play with her so she left and tried to find a new group. No one was as accepting as Kurt had been and had pretty much shunned her and Boo. Only when a tall freckled boy came over, did she finally feel like maybe she might gain a new friend. Little be known to her, that this was 'Finn Hudson'. Finn complemented her bear and told her he liked her headband. Rachel beamed with pride; finally someone really appreciates me, thought Rachel. "Your hairs brown" acknowledged Finn, and he's smart too, Rachel exclaimed,

The day ended quickly, with Leroy picking her up at three o'clock, she ran upstairs to her room as soon as got home and turned on some Streisand. The day had gone well.

**Hope you liked it! I refuse too update until I get a review, Muawhaha. PLEASE REVIEW! God Bless**


End file.
